Memories of That Rainy Day
by Guy Silverberg
Summary: A female Lucario recalls the first day she and her oldest friend arrived at the smash mansion, on one rainy day... As part of Pikana's oneshot contest.


Memories of That Rainy Day

By Guy Silverberg

I own nothing here, whatsoever!

* * *

It was a stormy day and Lucario was sitting outside the smash mansion with her boyfriend. Both were letting the tear like rain wash over their body. The sky was a dark, steely gray, as the clouds blotted out almost all sunlight. The lovers didn't mind the rain however, as a matter of fact Lucario enjoyed the feel of water on her paws. The falling liquid felt so pure to the aura pokemon, especially when she heard it fall on ocean waves, accompanied by the distant roar of thunder, and flashes of lighting on her precious one's body. The entire time she sat outside, Lucario was reminded of the day she and her love had first arrived at the smash mansion….

It was a raining on that day too, but there was no lightning. Instead there was a more of a tempest, the sky singing with a fierce gale, and an occasional hailstone. At first the aura user thought that the weather was a sign that she and the others shouldn't be there, but she was reassured by her fellow neophytes that it wasn't likely, Toon Link tried to comfort her his by offering to use his wind waker to lessen the intensity of the weather, but Lucario gratefully declined. The aura user was in absolute awe of the mansion, it was by using as by far the largest home she'd ever seen, the Smash symbol was placed at the building's top, with each smasher's own personal emblem drawn in a circle around it. There was lush plant life outside the building, fruit trees and well trimmed bushes were accompanied by many unidentifiable flora, each one with it's own charm. She was instantly taken by the beauty of her new residence, despite her fears. Aside from herself, Lucario saw that she was surrounded by many experienced fighters.

Among the more memorable ones were Toon Link (The hero of Winds) Sonic the Hedgehog (the fastest thing alive), Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong's nephew), Wario (The rich, greedy, and garlicky Anti-Mario), Meta Knight (The legendary star warrior), Wolf ( Fox McCloud's greatest rival), Solid Snake (The crafty genetic soldier), Ike (Leader of the Greil mercenairies), King Dedede (The penguin ruler of Dreamland) and Capt. Olimar (Pikmin commander).

The only person she knew personally was Red, the pokemon master and his three pokemon Both she and Red were best friends who had met when Red had come from Kanto to visit Sinnoh, and Lucario (who was a Riolu at the time) was nearly beaten to death from a battle against a Hariyama. Red had came across the two pokemon and intervened. His Squirtle, Brooke, quickly dispatched the Hariyama, and Red carried the pre-evolved Lucario away. At first Lucario was wary of the trainer, but she came to trust him when he helped her to a pokemon center, even though it was storming then too. Red actually almost died of pneumonia after helping her, and Lucario stayed by his side until he was well. After he got better, they became friends.

Eventually friendship between them allowed her to evolve. Lucario also felt something more for Red, because he never tried to catch her. He also had such a strong, confident personality, not to mention a caring, compassionate side. Whenever Lucario thought of him, or felt his Aura, she always found herself blushing. She knew she liked him, but she never acted on these emotions, out of fear that Red would reject her.

Finally, when all the newcomers had gathered, the door to the luxurious home had opened, and all were able to escape the rainy outside. All of the new challengers had been given the formal welcome by Master hand, who said how each of them had talent and were recognized as true warriors. The speech would have been the most moving one Lucario had heard, if Master hand wasn't interrupted by Luigi being chased by Ganondorf, who yelled:

"GIVE ME BACK MY MP3 PLAYER, PLUMBER!!!! I NEED MY HOUR OF SOFT ROCK!!!!!!"

"MAAAAARIIIIIOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Was the green plumbers only response as he and the Gerudo king ran around in a circle around the giant glove like being.

This little show had won a laugh or two off the fighting type, especially when Mario joined the fray, causing Master hand to tell the newcomers to go see one of the veteran smashers, who would take them to their rooms while he tried to keep the Mario Bros. from double teaming Ganondorf. Lucario and Red eventually came across Samus Aran.

"You two need help?" Samus asked.

"Yes, can you tell us where our rooms are?" Lucario asked telepathically.

"Well you're a girl, right?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yes." Lucario expressed sighing in relief that someone could tell what gender she was.

"Sorry, it was a bit hard to tell, but your voice helped me out." Samus expressed, while Lucario also heard Red mutter under his breath: "Can you say irony?"

"Well your room is straight across from mine. As for your friend, he may need to ask Mewtwo or someone." Samus said as she motioned for Lucario to follow her. The fighting type waved bye to her friend, while she was led by the armored girl, who was twirling something that read in small, yet legible print 'Ganon's soft rock jamz: STEAL THIS AND DIE!!!'

"Hey Samus, is tha-" Lucario began, but Samus predicted what she was going to ask.

"Ganonpork's? Yeah, I told him I saw Luigi take it." Samus said, laughing beneath her helmet.

"Why?"

"Because, green boy refused to pay me after I kindly helped him escape from Pichu, who said Luigi stole his favorite Dialga watch…" Samus trailed off, as she reached Lucario's room.

"Thanks Samus!"

"No problem, Lucario. BTW you and I have a match scheduled later, followed by a formal self intro to the other veteran members." Samus said as she looked at a wristwatch she had bearing the image of a certain blue Temporal pokemon .

"WHAT?!!" The female pokemon exclaimed.

"It's a surprise part of initiation, the other newbies should know by now too."

And indeed, many were surprised when they had found out this information, and while Red felt completely ready for this, Lucario was filled with worry, which she had expressed to her friend. Both had met up in the foyer, which was surprisingly empty, where Lucario told him what she felt most nervous about.

"What if they all think that I'm male? I'd be so embarrassed if some one called me in as Mr. Lucario…" The blue furred pokemon expressed. This had been a problem for all of Lucario's life. Only 12.5% of all Lucario were female, and almost everyone she met had called her a 'him' at some point, which was only clarified when Lucario spoke telepathically, or someone paid closer attention to her actions and tendecies, such as how she constantly primped after a battle, or the style of her gait.

"If they do I'll clear it up, trust me." Red reassured her. "Besides, the other pokemon or girls should at least be able to tell, Samus did." Lucario could feel his aura, it was even stronger due to the sincerity of his emotions, which made Lucario blush even more than normally.

"Yeah, and I gotta fight her later today, that might loosen me up!" The aura was surroundind Lucario's hands now, from both romantic emotions and pre-battle excitement.

"Heh, well just be sure you win, I don't want to have to beat Samus down for you later if you lose." The Kanto native joked. This brought something to The aura user's attention, causing her to calm down.

"Hey Red…what if we end up fighting each other a lot?" She questioned.

"What about it?"

"If I get too excited and accidentally hurt you or the others…will you forgive me? Lucario asked.

"Only if you don't hold back in any matches later on if that happens." He said, patting his friend's shoulder, an action he often did. Lucario was used to this gesture of friendship. She was always timid outside of battle, and Red often had to talk her into things she needed to do. In battle was where Red had to hold her back, because while Lucario showed true emotional strength and perseverance, she adopted a near combat hungry personality, where she goaded and taunted her opponents until she was sure she had a satisfactory match on her hands, but Red could see that if he wanted her to grow, he'd have to let her be herself. Eventually she'd be able to control herself.

"Alright, but don't whine if I'm too much for Flare, Sprout, or Brooke." She said, smirking arrogantly at the thought of an all out battle.

"And to think there was a time you were afraid to fight." The 11-14 year old had chuckled. "You sure have grown."

Lucario could feel her heart beat fast, her head went fuzzy from the complement, giving her a bit of euphoria. All of this, including Red's aura gave Lucario courage enough to make her sidled closer to red, who seemed confused by having his space invaded.

"Only because I met such a remarkable person…someone who really cared for me."

"Aww thanks, but…!"Red stopped, as Lucario drew even closer to him, resting on his chest now.

"I love you Red…I have ever since I became a Lucario." She said, closing her eyes gently

"Lilace…I.." Red said softly, using his friend's nickname. He had given her that nickname to distinguish her from all the other Lucario in the world, 'As proof of our friendship.', he had said.

"Yes Red…?" Lilace the Lucario began, before she felt a pair of lips touch her forehead.

"……………..I feel the same way." He responded, blushing as well.

"I'm glad… I was worried that you'd reject me." Lilace confided, but Red shook his head no/

"I would never do that, you've been there for me and my pokemon ever since we've met….I've always considered you my greatest friend, and now I'm glad to call you my girlfriend." he said, holding her closer. Lilace sighed in contentment.

"Me too…But your not worried that we won't make it?" Lilace questioned.

"Nah, have you seen some of the pairings in this fanfic section that people manage to make work? If a pairing like SamusXPikachu can work, so can we."

(Note: Yes Red broke the 4th wall and no, I don't have anything against SamusXPikachu)

"I love it when you break the 4th wall!" Lilace purred gently, as the two passed time together, as the storm subsided and rain now gently fell upon their new home, even until that night after Lilace gave an excellent introduction, and beat Samus.

Ever since that day, Lilace the Lucario and Red had grown together and encouraged one another, and had spent everyday that it rained outside. The rain reminded them of when they first came together, when they overcame their emotional hurdles, and began to be a couple.

And after looking back on her past with Red, as both Lilace and Red sat outside in the precipitation, they could feel their love grow even more intense, and it kept growing from then on…Ever since that rainy day.

THE END


End file.
